Grita mi nombre
by Misses Histery
Summary: UA. Ya estaba harta de que aquella canción estuviese en su cabeza día tras día recordándole todo el dolor que le ocasionó a él, ¿cómo era posible que algo tan desastroso él lo hubiera podido convertir en algo tan hermoso? Por que sí, estaba harta y cada día que pasaba se reprochaba el haber actuado así, sin embargo ella tampoco podía dejar de reproducirla una y otra vez.


**H** ola gente bonita, hace mucho no había escrito un Yaten/Minako quienes son unos de mis consentidos y me dan una razón más para seguir respirando, jajaja.

Bueno, les explico rápidamente, este one-shot es como un spin off de otra historia mía que también es Yaten/Minako que tendrá por nombre "Efecto Placebo" y se preguntarán dónde carajos está ese fic, bueno lo estoy escribiendo apenas, la idea la tengo en mente, sólo la estoy plasmando ya en word, tengo los primeros capítulos pero quiero avanzarla un poco más porque conociéndome no quiero hacerla de larga espera para actualizar, además de que aquel fanfic va a estar basado únicamente en canciones de la banda Placebo por ende el título de ese fic, pero hace unos días puse mi lista de reproducción en aleatorio y salió esta canción que es preciosa e inmediatamente la asocié con lo que pasa en ese fic pero como no quise romper la cadena de Placebo este lo escribí a parte y he decidido publicarlo primero para que se den una probadita de lo que más o menos va a tratar. Así que espero que sea de su agrado y que me lo dejen saber en un review.

¡Besoooos!

.

.

.

* * *

 **GRITA MI NOMBRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Call Out My Name_

 **.**

No podía sentirse más perdida que nunca porque aquella canción, aquella melodía seguía atormentándola, no importaba en dónde estuviese escuchaba las letras tan claras mientras sentía como si un cuchillo afilado estuviese clavándose cada vez más profundo y doloroso en su ser.

¿Por qué _él_ tenía que haber escrito algo tan hermoso y terrible para ella? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir persiguiéndola con eso? Después de haberle dicho que no estaría con él porque no quería ser coleccionista de especímenes masculinos, además él tampoco le había dejado nada claro desde un principio. Sólo había llegado tan de repente a su vida turbia y las cosas empezaron a ser tan fluidas que cuando se percató ya no podía parar para que la corriente no se la llevara.

Y además de todo el mundo estaba tan en su maldita contra.

Primero en la radio cuando recién estrenaron el hit como solista de _él_.

Después su prima que no dejaba de repetirla una y otra maldita vez porque según ella no había escuchado canción tan hermosa antes, ¡cuernos! Claro que había escuchado otras canciones tan bellas pero quería sacarla de quicio con eso.

Luego sus amigas, Amy mientras hacían sesiones de estudio o planes de tareas en donde por supuesto la peliazul hacía casi todo el trabajo, después Lita cuando la ayudaba a maquillarse para sus sesiones fotográficas y qué hablar de Rei, parecía que un fuerte demonio de la venganza la había poseído porque no sólo la ponía mientras le tomaba sus fotografías, ¡no! También la tarareaba y les contaba a todo el mundo lo desecho que había estado el escritor de dicha melodía cuando la creó.

¡Y todo era su maldita culpa! No había día en que no recordase que si alguien estaba sufriendo además de ella era él.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando escuchando el radio en el coche con su novio empezó esa canción y él reconoció la voz del cantante inmediatamente y sólo hasta que terminó la pieza fue que con su estúpido tono sarcástico y burlón hizo un comentario ofensivo acerca de lo terrible que había sido y que aquel muchacho joven podría irse despidiendo de la fama porque no llegaría a nada con ese tipo de cursilerías y emociones tan débiles, después le dijo que había sido muy imbécil al creer que ella lo iba a elegir.

Si había alguien que era imbécil era definitivamente ella, por no haber defendido la preciosa canción y en su momento no haber defendido sus sentimientos hacia aquel que sabía que en verdad quería.

Y cuando la noche por fin llegaba silenciosa y obscura, por fin esos momentos en los que podía estar en silencio sin que su mente estuviese atrapada con el ritmo tan lento, entonces ella tomaba su ipod y reproducía la canción una y otra vez hasta que se cansaba de llorar o se quedaba dormida o se le acababa la pila del aparato.

Quería que la maldita semana pasase rápido para que otra canción fuese más famosa y aquella quedara en el olvido más recóndito del universo, ah pero el problema es que ella no la olvidaría, no, en definitiva lo menos que haría sería olvidarla porque era _su_ canción.

Otro domingo más llegó con el sol oculto por culpa de las nubes, pero no llovería hoy porque al parecer toda el agua la había gastado en lágrimas como cada noche y sus ojos terriblemente hinchados lo sabían. Llegó al desayunador de la cocina y encontró a su prima mayor haciendo el almuerzo porque cabe destacar que ya era más de medio día, así era su rutina se quedaba despierta hasta tarde escuchando la dichosa canción, se despertaba tarde y se le hacía muy tarde para la escuela a pesar de que su prima casi le aventase agua para despertarla, era inútil.

―Te quedaste despierta hasta tarde nuevamente, ¿verdad? ―el silencio de ella confirmó la pregunta de la chica que hacía pancakes con gran maestría. Dejó el sartén a un lado, apagando la estufa y girándose para quedar frente a ella dijo con seriedad. ―Deberías hablar con él.

―Me odia, ¿no lo has _escuchado_? ―dijo con fastidio.

Ella subió y bajó los hombros restándole importancia y le pasó un plato con tres pancakes en él ―Michiru dice que más bien está nostálgico y dolido, pero no te odia.

―Lo hice perder su tiempo ―se metió el primer bocado desganadamente.

Haruka chistó la lengua ―Minako, no puedes seguir evitándolo y Serena tampoco te dejará en paz, ya sabes que ella es la principal en querer que arregles las cosas con ese chico.

―Creí que lo detestabas.

La rubia de cabello corto se rio suavemente ―Es engreído y orgulloso, pero es mil veces mejor que idiota de Kunzite que por cierto no ha dejado de llamar aquí y estoy a tres de cambiar el número del apartamento.

Minako no le tomó importancia y hasta estaba de acuerdo en cambiar el número, su celular estaba apagado ―Ayer quedé de verlo pero no tenía ganas, lo dejé plantado.

― ¿A qué estás jugando? ―suspiró con pesadez la mayor. ―Le dijiste a Yaten que no querías nada con él porque seguirías al lado de Kunzite, elegiste seguir con Kunzite.

Detuvo su próximo bocado dejándolo en el aire y bajó la mano dejando descansar el tenedor con un trozo de pancake en el plato, no se atrevió mirar a su prima porque ni ella misma tenía la respuesta, ojalá fuese tan fácil como parecía pero era todo menos eso. No quería volver a quedar como la mala de la película y la cambia novios de cada semana.

― ¡Buenos días! ―su otra prima se unió a ella aún en pijama y con el cabello todo alborotado, evidencia de que también estaba despertando apenas. ―Uy, pancakes.

Haruka le extendió otro plato a ella dejando por zanjado el tema con Mina. ―Tengo que ir a buscar un libro para la Universidad, así que se quedan solas hay comida de ayer todavía así que no hagan mucho desastre, llegaré hasta en la noche.

Ambas asintieron mientras veían cómo la chica tomaba su abrigo y las llaves del departamento.

―Oye Mina, Seiya me dijo que irían a jugar bolos, ¿vamos? ―preguntó cuando su hermana mayor cerró la puerta.

Minako negó al instante y se apresuró a comer no queriendo quedarse más tiempo con Serena que le haría más preguntas del tema que quería evadir a toda costa. ―Tengo cosas que hacer ―puso de pretexto.

― ¿Con Kunzite? ―preguntó fastidiada con la boca llena su prima-gemela.

Se terminó su último pedazo de pancake levantándose y dejando el plato y el tenedor en donde se lavaban los trastes ―No, provecho ―se metió a su cuarto dejando a su prima con la palabra en la boca, detestaba tratarla así pero todo la ponía de malas y era culpa de esa maldita canción. Juraba que si tuviese el valor de arrojarse de un puente lo haría.

Se metió a bañar y tomó unos jeans desgastados y una simple blusa color beige de manga corta con bordaditos de flores del lado superior izquerdo, unos tenis rosas pálido y una rompevientos del mismo color que los tenis. Cuando salió ya arreglada se asomó a la cocina y vio que su prima ya no estaba, seguramente se estaba bañando para irse a jugar bolos con los demás. Los demás que no dejaban de reprimirle cosas con la mirada, especialmente el molesto de Seiya, ya ni Rei era tan obvia aunque sabía que ellos dos incluido Taiki tenían motivos de sobra para odiarla y aborrecerla por el resto de su vida, ella también se aborrecía, ¿por qué nunca sabía tomar decisiones?

¿Por qué era tan difícil elegir?

Caminó con destino a una de las calles más pobladas de su ciudad y en donde habían varias cafeterías en donde podía entrar y perderse un rato entre la multitud, sin embargo tuvo que deshacer ese plan porque divisó el inconfundible automóvil de su novio desde lejos y despavorida huyo de ahí, no quería verlo por nada del mundo, no a él y no ahora.

Optó por evitar los lugares que Kunzite y ella frecuentaban y se dirigió a aquellos a los que él jamás iría. A aquellos en donde Yaten la llevaba, no eran los barrios más bajos pero tampoco eran las calles donde estaban las tiendas y restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad y por ese simple hecho Kunzite no la buscaría ahí.

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que caminar bastante porque era casi atravesar media ciudad así que se dirigió a la parada del autobús y esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó, como era fin de semana el autobús iba casi vacío y se acomodó en el asiento de hasta atrás dejándose perder por las casas y locales que pasaba en el trayecto que ya había durado bastante, al menos unos treinta minutos sí habían pasado desde que abordó el transporte, hasta que algo la hizo caer de sopetón a la realidad. No.

No podía ser.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué esa canción ahí y ahora?

Se levantó abruptamente y tocó más de dos veces el botón que anunciaba su bajada y casi corrió alejándose lo más que pudo del camión. Fue entonces que se percató de que había descendido en un bonito parque que ya bien conocía por él.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, el destino la odiaba.

Ya no batalló más y buscó una banca vacía para sentarse pero no encontró ninguna porque todas estaban llenas de parejitas felices, ojalá y ella pudiera estar así de contenta con él. Se recargó en el barandal de un puente que servía de adorno en el parque y que estaba bastante alejado de la zona más poblada del parque, casi desolado y observó el agua del pequeño lago bajo ella.

Repasó todo en su mente, desde que lo conoció hasta los errores que cometió con él. El primero sin duda fue dejarlo acercarse demasiado cuando ella ya estaba con Kunzite y con dejarlo acercarse demasiado consistía en dejar que le agarrase la mano que le diera abrazos inesperados y sobre todo que la besara, pero a él tampoco parecía importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de que ella tuviese novio, por ende ella no lo tomó en serio.

El segundo error fue dejar que esos besos se tornaran en algo más, el permitirse tener sexo con él fue otra metida de pata y detestaba el hecho de que lo había disfrutado más de lo que debía.

Y el tercer error fue que después, cuando él le dijo que quería formalizar su relación ella simplemente se rio nerviosamente diciéndole que no dejaría a Kunzite.

Su maldito error había sido no elegirlo a él y ahora pagaba las consecuencias porque después de eso ya no hubo llamadas de Yaten, ya no lo veía en las sesiones, ya no la buscaba y eso la estaba martirizando porque quería verlo quería volver a besarlo y sentir sus cálidas manos en ella.

Limpió las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos. Había hecho lo mismo nuevamente a final de cuentas, hizo lo mismo que hizo con Kaito, le hizo lo mismo a Kunzite y ya no quería, debía demostrarse que era capaz de salvar esa relación a pesar de haberla cagado todo, y se reía de ella misma porque sabía que a quien quería en realidad era a Yaten, no a Kunzite.

―Carajo ―dijo cuando chocó con alguien al alejarse tan abruptamente del barandal del puente.

―Exactamente eso, carajo ―reconoció la voz al instante y todo se paró.

Dos semanas había tratado de evitarlo y ahora esto, lo encontraba tan casualmente, pero claro que era estúpida, ese lugar era de los favoritos de él. ―Yaten ―susurró mirando sus ojos verdes que la veían fríamente. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Tú deberías estar en uno de esos lugares caros junto a tu novio, ¿no crees? ―dijo despectivamente.

Minako rechazó su mirada, no podía sostenerla ―Lo lamento ―dijo entonces.

―Ya no importa, adiós.

Y él siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás, ella sintió que el corazón se le salía al ver que él se estaba yendo, no de nuevo.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué debería hacer? Y entonces. _Grita mi nombre_.

― ¡YATEN! ―él se detuvo en seco y con una expresión de asombro se giró a verla pero ella no lo veía a él, ella estaba viendo hacia el horizonte recargada en el barandal del puente y volvió a escucharla. ― ¡YATEN! ―estaba gritando su nombre y él, él no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que le salió y se acercó a ella tan rápido como pudo para estrecharla en sus brazos.

.

.

.

.

En aquel momento él no pensó con detenimiento las cosas, simplemente después de abrazarla y besarla desesperadamente la arrastró y como siempre ella se dejó llevar por él a su hogar que ella ya bien conocía y después a su habitación que había sido espectadora de primera fila de todos sus encuentros y del amor que desataban en la cama.

Agradecía que nadie estuviese en casa porque Minako podía llegar a ser muy escandalosa aunque a él le fascinaba escucharla y volverla loca.

Durante todo el trayecto ambos evitaron plática alguna, no era momento de hablar, sabían que si lo hacían las cosas podrían volver a joderse y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez, no cuando ella había gritado su nombre de esa manera tan profunda, tan alto que todos habían volteado a verla, de esa forma tan desvergonzada y pareciendo que en cualquier momento se le iba a romper la voz.

La dejó entrar a su habitación que ella examinó notando que no había ningún cambio, todo estaba tan bien arreglado como siempre y su único y usual desastre seguía en el escritorio en forma de bolas de papel de canciones que seguramente estaba escribiendo o desechaba. Él se sentó en la cama dejando que ella hiciera su recorrido, ella estaba esperando algo o más bien quería algo y seguramente no sabía cómo pedirlo. Cuando llegó al pequeño estéreo que poseía en su habitación entendió lo que planeaba al verla tomar el CD de su reciente canción que había sido un éxito que no se esperaba, en realidad él sólo había decidido sacarla porque quería que ella la escuchara, que se enterara y también que se sintiera culpable. Pero sobre todo que regresara a su lado.

―Quiero escucharla ―pidió o más bien exigió sacando el disco de su caja, él asintió y ella colocó el disco en el estéreo programándolo para que la canción se repitiese hasta el cansancio. Y la melodía que ya bien conocía comenzó.

 _We found each other  
I helped you out of a broken place  
You gave me comfort  
But falling for you was my mistake_

Ella se acercó a él sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y tomando su rostro para besarlo como quería, lento, con paciencia y demostrándole todo el amor que ella sentía y que tenía miedo a mostrar.

Pero él no quería ir lento.

Con habilidad la tumbo de espaldas a la cama y ella no se opuso a ello dejándose consentir por los mimos que él le hacía en el cuello mientras las manos de él empezaban a despojarla de toda la ropa que estorbaba.

Necesitaba sentir la piel suave de ella, necesitaba verla desnuda y necesitaba hacerla suya.

Porque ya había sido suficiente martirio todas estas dos semanas desde que todo se arruinó y había querido odiarla desde lo más profundo de su ser pero no pudo porque el amor que sentía por ella era sin duda más fuerte que cualquier otra maldita cosa.

Y aunque quiso hacerse el indiferente desde que la conoció no pudo, ella era tan hermosa que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima y luego el caprichito que se formó al querer tenerla, al querer quitársela a aquel que había detestado desde la primera vez que lo vio de lejos tomarla del brazo con brusquedad y hay que aclarar que él no tenía complejo de príncipe rescatista pero sí quería rescatarla a ella, quería tomar su mano y correr junto con ella muy lejos de ahí. La segunda vez que la vio pudo darse cuenta de que la quería, no como un amor a primera vista pero sí un interés a segunda vista. Quería conocerla y saber más de ella, saber por qué estaba con ese imbécil y por qué sus ojos azules y brillantes se opacaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

 _I put you on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me_

Y entonces ocurrió, ella empezó a ser su prioridad, se preocupaba por ella por el qué estaría haciendo y su tortura más grande en si estaría con él.

De alguna manera él sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo porque estaba ocasionando que ella engañase a su novio pero a final de cuentas le venía valiendo eso, porque cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que la tocaba parecía que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba en su lugar y lo que hacían era solamente lo correcto.

Él se aseguró de estar con ella en todo momento, se aseguró de que ella pensase en él cuando tenía algún problema, se aseguró de que él fuese el contacto más reciente en llamadas, y por un efímero momento creyó que sería el único. Por eso no se inmutaba en tomarla de la mano cuando salían juntos, por eso actuaba como si fuera su novio demostrándole a todo el mundo el amor que había nacido en él sin remedio alguno.

―Eres tan hermosa ―proclamó él cuando logró dejarla desnuda bajo su cuerpo y ella no se molestó en cubrirse con sus manos, ¿para qué? Él ya la había visto infinidad de veces así, además a ella le encantaba que la observase tan detalladamente la hacía sentirse únicamente de él. Estiró las manos hacia el rostro de él para atraerlo y besarlo nuevamente buscando quitarle la camisa y el resto de la ropa.

En ese momento a él no le importó si el mundo se acababa mañana porque hoy estaba con ella.

 _So call out my name (call out my name)  
Call out my name when I kiss you so gently  
I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
I want you to stay, even though you don't want me  
Girl, why can't you wait? (Why can't you wait, baby?)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?  
Won't you call out my name? (Call out my name)  
Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way and  
I'll be on my._

Pero entonces todo se supo por el hombre que él detestaba más y por supuesto que no se las vieron de rosas, pero Minako fue la que absorbió toda la culpa liberándolo de alguna venganza que Kunzite hubiese querido darle.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado, fue cuando todas las palabras de advertencia de su familia le hizo entrar en razón, porque días después de eso él pudo encontrarse con Minako y le pidió que se quedara con él, que lo eligiera a él porque sabía que ella no amaba al hombre que se la había llevado a jaloneos esa noche del bar, podía haber jurado que ella lo quería a él y ya estaba tan esperanzado a la respuesta afirmativa de ella cuando en una risa nerviosa ella le dijo que estaría con Kunzite porque ya había provocado bastante daño, que no perdiera su tiempo con ella y que buscase a alguien que en verdad valiera la pena porque ella ya estaba muy estropeada.

Y así sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolo estupefacto y más confundido que nunca, entonces ella nunca había sentido lo mismo que él. Había sido un juego nada más para la rubia y la detestó y se detestó a sí mismo por dejarse caer por dejarse mostrar vulnerable.

Y con todo el resentimiento del mundo escribió aquella letra que ahora sonaba de fondo mientras tocaba a la rubia desnuda y se dejaba sacar su última prenda para quedar a la par que ella.

Tomó el cabello de ella jalándolo suavemente provocando que ella echase su cabeza hacia atrás y aprovechó para besar su cuello y darle mordiscos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus senos apretándolo sin mucha fuerza y ella gemía sin poder controlarse, tal como ella sabía.

 _I said I didn't feel nothing baby, but I lied  
I almost cut a piece of myself for your life  
Guess I was just another pit stop  
'Til you made up your mind  
You just wasted my time_

Claro que al principio él sabía que quizá no era meramente amor sino simple capricho e interés lo que sentía por ella porque debía reconocer que él solía ser así pero cuando ella se abrió con él y empezaron las charlas nocturnas interminables por teléfono supo que estaba perdido. Que todo el empeño que puso en no permitirse sentir algo más se había ido por el caño.

Y le dolía el hecho de saber que quizá él no era el indicado para ella pero era necio y quería serlo quería ser el único en su vida, ¿por qué no pudo conocerla antes? ¿Por qué bajo esas condiciones?

Cuando se dio cuenta él ya estaba dispuesto a arrancarse el corazón y entregárselo en una cajita de regalo.

Se sentía tan estúpido y débil. Y ni los ánimos que le dieron sus primos, su hermano o su querida madre sirvieron para que se sintiese mejor y se refugió en su canción, pasó los mejores meses de su vida al lado de esa niña ruidosa, escandalosa y jubilosa que sentía que había envejecido varios años porque ella había succionado parte de su vida.

 _You're on top, I put you on top  
I claimed you so proud and openly, babe  
And when times were rough, when times were rough  
I made sure I held you close to me_

Se adentró en ella terminando la horrible espera y ansiedad que los embargaba a ambos, sintiendo la delicia que era acoplarse cuerpo con cuerpo y liberando toda la tensión que sentían desde la última vez que tuvieron sexo.

Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir el enorme placer que sentían al estar unidos no sólo en cuerpo, también en emociones y en sentimientos.

La embistió despacio y conforme los gemidos de ella diciendo su nombre fueron haciéndose más ruidosos la velocidad fue aumentando, la espalda de él estaba siendo arañada, normalmente para ese entonces las cicatrices anteriores ya habrían sanado pero ahora su piel estaba volviendo a ser marcada por la presión impuesta por la joven de cabellos rubios.

Dos, tres estocadas más y ambos colisionaron sumergiéndose en una increíble sensación que era indescriptible, él se dejó caer sobre ella acomodándose sobre los pechos suaves pero firmes y abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura, ella lo abrazó con un brazo y con la mano libre acarició su cabello sedoso.

―Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera ―dijo finalmente mientras la canción aún seguía escuchándose.

Él no respondió al instante, sólo se quitó de su abrazo para acomodarse al lado de ella recargándose sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y colocando su cabeza en su mano para poder verla mejor ―Gritaste mi nombre, era todo lo que quería.

Ella se sonrojó ―Es muy hermosa pero cada que la escucho me duele ―miró hacia el techo lanzando un suspiro. ―Yaten yo…

―Te amo ―le dijo _otra vez_ mirándola fijamente. ―Ya lo sabes.

Minako se giró sobre su lado derecho y acarició el rostro masculino.

 _So call out my name (call out my name, baby)  
So call out my name when I kiss you  
So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
I want you to stay even though you don't want me  
Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I-)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?  
Babe, call out my name (say call out my name, baby)  
Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way girl  
I'll be on my_

Yaten tomó su mano y la besó cerrando sus ojos aspirando su dulce aroma a vainilla que siempre emanaba.

Pasó saliva ―Yo también. Te amo.

―Quédate conmigo.

Minako apartó su mano de su toque ―No es tan sencillo, yo… no quiero cometer más errores.

―El único error que estás haciendo es fingir que eres feliz con él cuando estás aquí ahora conmigo en vez de estar con él, ¿te has acostado con él desde ese día?

Ella no respondió y sólo negó con la cabeza ―No puedo.

― ¿Quieres? ―volvió a negar con la cabeza. ― ¿Por qué no me dejas quererte? Y no te atrevas a decir la estupidez que le has dicho a Rei acerca de que yo merezco a alguien mejor porque te juro que te sacaré a patadas de esta casa así desnuda como estás ―una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de ella y luego más hasta que ella tuvo que ahogar un sollozo y se volteó para evitar que él la viera. ―Oye era broma, amor.

― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo es posible de todo me sigas queriendo de la manera en que lo haces? ―preguntó entrecortadamente por el llanto, él se pegó a ella abrazándola juntado la menuda espalda de ella con su torso desnudo.

―No lo sé. Sucedió.

Ella se giró para verlo y lo besó.

 _On my way, all the way  
On my way, all the way, ooh  
On my way, on my way, on my way  
On my way, on my way, on my way_

―Yaten ―él la miró expectante mientras con su mano acariciaba la nariz de ella que ya había menguado su llanto. ―Me quedaré.

Él sonrió abrazándola nuevamente y brindándole el calor que ella siempre ansiaba desde el día que lo conoció.


End file.
